ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
King Ghidorah (Legacy of Ultra Continuity)
King Ghidorah is a very powerful Dragon-esc alien Kaiju, who first battled Godzilla, but later reappeared in Ultraman Legacy. History King Ghidorah first appeared in 1964 when he attacked the Earth, but was fended off by Godzilla, Rodan, and Mothra. King Ghidorah was forced into space, and would not be seen until the year 2017, when he returned to Earth, more powerful than before. King Ghidorah destroyed most of a city simply by flying there and landing. His real rampage was far more destructive. The AKDF found themselves helpless to stop him, until one of their members, Akira Takeshi, disappeared from the scene before secretly transforming into Ultraman Legacy. The Ultra tried to confront Ghidorah, but even he was not powerful enough to stop him. Legacy continued trying to fight until Godzilla arrived, determined to defeat King Ghidorah as he had once before. at first Legacy assumed Godzilla had arrived to fight him, as Legacy still had the memory of their previous battle fresh in his mind, but this proved not to be the case. For the first time, Godzilla and Legacy joined forces, and turned the tide of the battle against Ghidorah. However, the Three-Headed Monster would not go down do easily, and still proved immensely powerful, soon having Legacy and Godzilla on their knees, as the King of Terror roared in victory before blasting both of them with his Gravity Beams. However, luck was in favor of the Ultra and Kaiju duo, as Rodan and Mothra arrived to aid the two. With three Kaiju, as well as an Ultra all attacking him at once, King Ghidorah no longer held any advantage, and the unfortunate cost of Mothra's life, was finally defeated. Afterwards, Godzilla and Rodan went off to parts unknown whie Legacy transformed back into human form. Abilities * Flight * Gravity Beams. Blasts of yellow-lightning esc beams from Ghidorah's mouth. They are each about as powerful as Godzilla's Atomic Breath. These were used several times during the battle, most notably to kill Mothra. * Hurrican winds. Simply by flying around or flapping his wings, King Ghidorah can generate hurricane strength winds to send opponents flying. * Teleportation(?). It is unknown if Ghidorah can actually teleport, but he does have a tendency to appear from a burst of flames in the sky. * Constricting. King Ghidorah can use his long necks to constrict and opponent and choke them or throw them around. * Electric Bite. King Ghidorah can channel the energies of his Gravity Beams into his teeth, and shock enemies by biting them. * Telepathy. King Ghidorah is capable of telepathy and can instill a weak mind control in humans. This ability was never seen in his series appearance. * Gravity Bubble. King Ghidorah can cover his body in a large bubble made of the same energy as his Gravity Beams. He can uses this to charge at enemies, block an enemy's attacks, or launch it as a lagre fireball. This was used against Godzilla and Legacy to briefly defeat them before Rodan and Mothra's arrival. Trivia * King Ghidorah is the first villainous Toho Monster in the series to receive a page. Category:Godzilla Monsters Category:Ghidorahs Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Fan Villain Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Villains Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju With Multiple Heads Category:King Kaiju Category:Legacy of Ultra Continuity Category:Electric Kaiju